The present invention relates to a receiving part of a fluid plug-in coupling (the term fluid refers to any hydraulic or gaseous flow media) comprising a socket housing and a sealing arrangement. The socket housing having a plug-in opening for a plug part. The sealing arrangement being arranged in the socket housing and adapted to interface with the plug part. The sealing arrangement being fixed axially in the removal direction of the plug part by means of a closing bushing.
EP 0 485 214 B1 describes a receiving part of this type in which the closing bushing is arranged in the socket housing by resting axially on a retaining element. The retaining element, as a stamped and bent sheet-metal part, is mounted in the widened region of the socket housing and, for the locking of a plugged-in plug part, has radially spring elastic latching arms which engage in a latching manner behind a radial retaining step of the plug part. On its end region facing the closing bushing, the retaining element has a radially inwardly angled web for resting, in a manner fixing it in place, on the closing bushing. In this design, the sealing arrangement, which comprises a spacer bushing situated between two O-rings, is only fixed in the socket housing via the closing bushing when the retaining element is inserted. In addition, due to unavoidable production tolerances, particularly in the case of the sheet metal retaining element, a undesirable axial play may occur in the region of the sealing arrangement.
The documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,765, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,536, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,506 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,943 also disclose a very similar or in part virtually identical prior art, as the closing bushing designed as a shaped sheet metal part according to the previously described reference.